Professor VS Lawyer
by 147k
Summary: Phoenix and the gang went to London! Phoenix and Maya met the Professor and Luke at a bus they were on... And was accused as thieves! Will they become friends? Or rivals instead? -Phoenix pov-


"We're here Nick! We're in London!"

Maya beamed as I realized from the shocking truth that I actually survived a plane flight due to my fear of heights...

"The airport is really big Mr. Nick!" At least Pearls is having fun.

"WOOHOO! Time to find a hot girlfriend!"

Oh yeah... Larry came with us. "What's with the face Wright? You're looking green."

"Huh? O-Oh, it's nothing..."

"Come on Nick! Mr. Edgeworth bought us a plane ticket with no charge! Stop looking pale and be happy we're here!"

I guess Maya has a point, he _did_ invite us to London...

It's just... me in the UK? It feels more like a dream than reality!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: All This Because of a Dog!<strong>

"Thanks for the ticket Edgeworth."

I seriouslly can't thank him enough. I mean, he paid all of us plane tickets to London with a private jet!

Although... Edgeworth didn't _actually_ invite us. Maya heard about his trip to London next week and asked him if we can go with him. Of course, he said no but... Maya told him that he needs to spend together with his friends so he wouldn't feel _'lonely'_. The word 'lonely' must've triggered something in his mind, cause he finally decided to bring everyone with him to London!

"Yeah! Thanks for the ticket Edgey!"

Oh, Another thing. Edgeworth didn't want Larry to know about the whole 'London fiasco' thing, but he still got word of it. And he begged Edgeworth to bring with him. Suprisingly, he said yes.

"Huh? Where's Detective Gumshoe?"

"That big guy with the dirty coat? Don't know, maybe he went to the toilet." Larry said in a carefree manner.

As if on cue, Detective Gumshoe came running to us with... a dog running behind him.

Wait a minute, its Missile!

Maya hold on to Missile said in a happy voice, "Missile! You brought Missile!" Great... he bought a police dog with him...

"Detective, you do realize you are _not_ allowed to bring a dog out of it's cage in an airport, do you?"

"...Really, sir?"

"Bark!"

Same old Gumshoe... I wonder why Edgeworth bring him along?

At least he's better then Franziska!

"Where were you Mr. Scruffy Detective?"

"Uh, it's Detective Gumshoe. But since you're only nine, I'll forgive you. Anyway! You guys left me all alone when I tried to pick up Missile!"

"Oh... sorry about that Detective." I gave him my most sincere apology ...Well, maybe not.

"But cheer up Detective Gumshoe! We're in London!" Maya cheered.

"...You're right, pal! I guess there's no need to feel mad anymore!"

Well that was easy...

"So what are you guys waiting for! Let's go already!" Larry shouted.

All of us threw our fists in the air (Except me and Edgeworth of course...) and even said this one word in union.

**"YEAH!"**

* * *

><p>"Where are we going first Nick!"<p>

Maya's eyes sparkled. Looking at all the sites there is from the window of the bus we're riding to go to our destination. And behind us were Pearls sitting with Detective Gumshoe, she said that I should sit with Maya because it will _'strengthen your relationship'_... I guess Pearls haven't realised that we're _not_ together in the first place!

"Well... Edgeworth said he wanted to buy another tea set... where is it again Edgeworth?"

"If I recall... it's at... Err, sorry... I can't remember..."

Woah... that's the first time I actually see him forgettable! "D-Don't give that look! I'm just a bit distracted!"

"By what?"

I heard a commotion at the back of the seat. Which, of course, the source was none other than him: Larry Butz.

_"Get this dog off me!"_

_"Ahh! Missile is frothing Mr. Scruffy Detective!"_

_"Hey pal! You need to stop giving food! He'll get more vicious the more you feed him!"_

_**"BARK! BARK! BARK!"**_

_"But he just look so hungry and... Wait a minute! This is the same mutt that ate all of my samurai dogs two years ago! ...And he ate that one samurai dog when I was the Steel Samurai, but more to the point, **GET THIS DOG OFF OF MEEEE!**"_

"...By that."

_"*Sigh*..." _When something smells, it's usually the Butz...

"But Mr. Edgeworth, can't you at least remember anything about where we're going?"

"Detective Gumshoe kept a map with him. ...But he lost it while we board the bus."

"Well try to remember Edgeworth!"

"Arghh... Larry! Be quiet! It's hard to concentrate with you screaming your head off!"

This is bad... We're in a bus and we don't even know where we're going! And I think the other passanger are getting annoyed at us...

I think the shop is near a... school? Library? ...University? "I think I remember where it is! It's next to a university!"

"Alright Nick! Which University?"

"Uh, well... I don't know..." I don't actually know the name... There are a lot of universities here at London! How the heck are we going to find this tiny shop!

"...It's near Gressenheller University, sir..."

"Eh, what?" That voice came from next to me on the other row of seats. "Gressenheller...?"

The man who spoke to me glanced at me. He was smiling, and wearing this noticeable top hat with a red brim. Next to him was a boy about twleve or so, he was also wearing a hat except his was blue.

Maya peeked from my shoulder to the man talking to me. "Who are you talking to Nick... That's a really nice hat!"

"Thank you, miss..."

"Right... So the tea shop is near Gressenheller University?"

"That's right. I often visit the shop after working."

"Oh... Do you work there or something? The university, I mean."

"I work as an archelogist professor."

The boy with the blue hat spoke. "He's a talented professah! And a puzzle master too!"

"Luke... It's not good to flatter."

"But it's true!"

"Is that kid with you?" Maya asked.

"Y-Yes he is..."

We were having a nice little conversation until I realize Larry was still screaming with Missile biting his hand, and Edgeworth is trying to take Missile _off_ from Larry. "...I'm really sorry about my friend if he's making a fuss here _(Of course he's making a fuss!)._ There's a dog biting him nonstop."

"Ah, umm, I don't mind..." If you're annonyed by him I don't blame you...

The bus stopped. I could see Gressenheller University standing out brightly from the window "Looks like we've arrived."

"Yes, indeed."

"Come on Edgeworth. We've found your little tea shop!"

"W-What? You know where it is?"

"Yeah. Oh and... Don't you think getting Missile from Larry is your first priority?"

"Larry? He- WAAAAGGH! Missile! Stop that!" Good luck taking care of _that_ Edgeworth!

Me, Maya and of course the two citizens talking to us went out of the bus. While Pearls, Edgeworth, Gumshoe and poor Larry took awhile to get down because, as it's really obvious, Missile kept biting and baarking at him.

"Oh yeah! Thanks for the direction. My name is Phoenix Wright by the way. Attorney at law."

"And I'm Maya! Spirit medium in training!"

"Spi... Spirit medium?"

"In... training?" Both of their faces went blank. Not that suprising, most people would do a more bizare reaction than this.

"Well... I should introduce myself too. My name is Hershel Layton, archeologist professor."

"Luke Triton! The professor's number one apprentice!"

"It's nice meeting you Professor, we'll be on our way."

We shook hands and departed to our ways. I have a feeling we'll meet again soon... "Nick! stop daydreaming and walk already!"

* * *

><p>"Wow..."<p>

The teashop was small but have a fancy atmosphere about it. "Mr. Nick? Who were you talking to at the bus just now?"

"Huh? Oh just a professor and a kid. They told me where the shop is."

"Yeah! The professor was really kind! He's one of those Brittish gentleman in a top hat! And he called me Miss!" Maya added.

"Grr... He's not trying to take Mystic Maya away from you, right Mr. Nick?"

"He's not, so calm down. Alright, Pearls?"

We continued to look around the shop. Edgeworth was trying to find a model like his old tea set, but... Larry and Detective Gumshoe are still having trouble with Missile... outside of the shop of course.

"Let's go outside for awhile..."

I went outside and guess what happened, Missile ran ahead to GRESSENHELLER UNIVERSITY! "AAAHHHH! MISSILE! GET BACK HERE PAL!"

Maya came outside and shouted, "Missile is getting away! We've gotta bring him back Nick!"

"I-I know! Woah!"

Maya suddenly pulled my hand and started chasing Missile. "Missile! Get back here!"

"M-Maya! Stop it! your pulling my hands to strong!"

Nevertheless, she didn't hear me. Missile kept running and went INSIDE the university! "Oh we'll be trouble for this..."

Missile was able to ge inside unnoticed, while we were getting stares from students and kept saying excuse me's to every person we bumped on... We kept chasing him until we saw he went into one of these two doors. "Which one did he get in?"

Maya picked the door with a small yet familiar top hat sign. "The door's not lock! Let's go inside!"

"Maya! this could be someone's office! We can't just barge in without permission!"

"But Missile could break a thing or two inside! Plus, don't we _always_ go inside crime scenes without permission?"

...She has a point. "Sometimes I don't even know how you persuade me to go inside unauthorized places..."

"Alright! We're going in!"

We opened the door, not expecting what could be inside. One look of this place, and I was in awe of the different kinds items put in this place!

"Look at all these stuff... some of them look like antiques and there are even fossils here!" Maya said in wonder.

"And look how much books this guy have! I don't think I've read this many books in my life!"

But still no Missile... "I don't see him here... Maybe we should look at another room?"

"I don't think so, I saw Missile went to this room. Oh! Maybe he's playing hide and seek!"

"Right..."

With this many things in place, it was kinda hard to find him. "Find anything Maya? ...What are you doing!"

Maya was opening every drawers and left the place a complete mess! "MAYA! It's rude to open someones drawer! AND HOW COULD MISSILE FIT IN THERE!"

"I was just checking!"

Groan... This place looks more horrible than my office... If people were happened to go inside here, they'll think a thief was inside here!

A thought just came into my mind... "There's something wrong here... it's practically a contradiction!"

"This isn't court Nick!"

"But think about it! The door was closed right? How could a dog open a door? Dogs can't turn door knobs!"

Maya stopped rummiging through the drawer. And my worst fear realized, I heard footsteps coming through the door. The door opened, and two people came inside.

"What in the..."

Then I knew, those two people were the professor and Luke!

"P-Professah! Is this what I think it is...?"

The professor was also in shoked. And this was his reply.

"You two... aren't thieves, are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>FINIIIIIIIISH! What do you think about the first chapter? Maya and Phoenix being accused of thieves lol! This takes place after Ace Attorney: Investigations and The Unwounded Future if you're curious. I don't know about bringing Clive in to this fic... any suggestion?<strong>

**Please review! If you have any ideas, feel free to PM me! Cause I have no idea what to write in the second chapter... T^T**


End file.
